<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Play by DamselInDeduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501971">Power Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamselInDeduction/pseuds/DamselInDeduction'>DamselInDeduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Sherlollicon 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamselInDeduction/pseuds/DamselInDeduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic prompt: Molly Hooper, Sebastian Moran, in Greg's office. And the word prompt was:Energy<br/>I hope I'm forgiven for never using the actual word- but the concept is in there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg’s desk was covered in piles of paper, case files and the like. Moran swiped a stack onto the floor with one foot before placing both feet leisurely on the desk. His casual affect was marred only by the hands cuffed behind him, but that didn’t bother Sebastian a bit. Dating Jim Moriarty meant he’d learned to function quite well in handcuffs.<br/>
</p><p>So far this little game was unfolding nicely. Greg was outside the door as agreed upon- well perhaps more coerced than agreed- as Seb waited for his mark.<br/>
</p><p>There was no change in the nose outside the office, nothing to herald her entry. Just the quiet click of the door opening. Just what he’d expecting from the little morgue mouse.<br/>
</p><p>She stepped in quickly, but not before exchanging a loaded look with DI Lestrade, and closed the door just as quietly behind her.<br/>
</p><p>“Where is he?” Clear and direct, but not raising her voice. Oh, this would be fun.<br/>
</p><p>“No small talk, Molls? So different than the last time we saw each other, huh?”<br/>
</p><p>“Where is he.”<br/>
</p><p>So changed since the Great Detective’s return.“<br/>
</p><p>“Seb. Where”<br/>
</p><p>He was genuinely amused at her agitation. He knew the smirk on his face was egging her on, so he channeled his best impression of dear Jim- God, he’d have loved this.<br/>
</p><p>“Were you shocked to hear from me?”<br/>
</p><p>Silence. And her heated stare.<br/>
</p><p>“Not happy to see me. Understandable. Well, I for one am getting a charge out of seeing you again, Molls”<br/>
</p><p>Seb took a deep breath as he let go of the smirk. It morphed into something a little darker. He hoped for her sake she was paying attention.<br/>
</p><p>“Jim Moriarty once referred to you and Holmes as conductors of light. But perhaps you’re not as bright as he’d thought you were.”<br/>
</p><p>He watched her eyes flash and knew she had it. He reclined back as she bolted from the room. This time the office door was nearly ripped opening, causing Seb to giggle.<br/>
</p><p>“The power station! Sherlock’s being held at the power station!<br/>
</p><p>“Hope you make it in time- traffic’s murder this time of day!” Seb called out cheerfully after the crush of coppers running out the door behind Hooper and Lestrade.<br/>
</p><p>“Also, what’s a bloke got to do to get a cuppa around here?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>